Lipcolors intrinsically function to make up lips, make a complexion better and make an expression brighter. Now, the increasing number of women have jobs and are working actively. Lipcolors play a very important role in makeup effects, compared to other makeup cosmetics, as a lipcolor alone can produce a bright expression even without a makeup base or other cosmetics. Accordingly, many working women tend to just arrange hair styles, pencil eyebrows and put on lipcolor. Then, busy women want to save time of fixing their lipcolor and are interested in durability of makeup effects more than ever. However, lipcolor compositions without an oil component and a coloring component were hardly conceivable from a point of view of satisfactory makeup effects and physical feelings. Accordingly, only limited means were allowed to enhance durability of the makeup effects. That is, most popular ways are to blend a large amount of a highly sticky or solid oil component or a coloring agent, or to blend a coloring substance having a dyeing property. There is a little elaborate method where a volatile component is blended and, upon its volatization, there remain only a powdery component, a solid oil component and a highly sticky oil component. Unfortunately, lipsticks produced in these methods are not durable to friction with foods, drinks and so on, loose their comfortable feeling of use and tend to discolor and cause a dry feeling with the passage of time. Thus, intrinsic functions of lipsticks are lost easily.
The present inventor proposed oily makeup cosmetics comprising divalent or trivalent metal or its salt or hydroxide, a water-soluble salt of alginic acid and an oil component (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei-1-96111). The oil components described there are olive oil, castor oil, jojoba oil, lanoline, vaseline, squalane, liquid paraffin, octyl dodecanol, glyceryl tri(caprylate/caprate) and silicone oil. The oily makeup cosmetics include a lipstick which comprises D. & C. Red No. 7 (C.I. No. 15850) (see the present specification, Comparison Example 4) and Aluminium lake of F.D. & C. Yellow No. 5 (C.I. No. 19140); candelilla wax, carnauba wax, vaseline, lanoline, octyl dodecanol and castor oil; calcium pantothenate, calcium lactate or calcium sulfate; and sodium alginate.